


Wasabi Woes

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Fic, Modern AU, against scarlets wishes tbh, based on that cute video of the kid eating wasabi, ryoma offers babby shiro some wasabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Scarlet told him not to give that wasabi to their son, but Ryoma seems to think he knows best.





	Wasabi Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeLeeMak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLeeMak/gifts).



He’s three and he’s such a good eater. Scarlet counts her blessings for it every day. Her little boy with freckles splattered over his cheeks and a grin stretching across them. He looks to them like he has no doubts. Mom and Dad will always take care of him. 

 

It’s sweet, and it’s why today she’s arguing with her husband. She’s sitting on a cushion, tucked under a kotatsu, and trying to fold laundry. The table is shaped like a long rectangle, and to the side of it Ryoma is sitting down on his knees eating some of the sushi he picked up on his way home. 

 

Shiro is sitting beside him. He’s not picky but he prefers to eat chicken and rice than sushi. That doesn’t mean he won’t try anything once, and when his father offers he opens up his mouth to have some of the sushi too. Scarlet hums and pulls a shirt right-side out. “Be careful not to give him the spicy bits,” She says. 

 

There’s a heaping bit of wasabi at the end of the plate of sushi, that is, and she doesn’t want Shiro to have it. 

 

“He can try if if he wants to,” Ryoma argues. Shiro looks between them curiously. He’s precious, and he takes another bite of his rice. “He’s Hoshidan! It’s part of his culture, it’s a rite of passage.” 

 

“He’s going to hate it,” Scarlet says. She curls her lips into a frown. 

 

“What is it?” Shiro asks. 

 

“It’s spicy, baby,” Scarlet answers. “It can go on the sushi.” 

 

Ryoma uses a chopstick to pick up a little bit of the wasabi. Smaller than a pea, it’s just a dab. He holds the chopstick out to Shiro. “Do you want to try it, son?” 

 

“Um,” Shiro is quiet for just a moment. Hesitation because Scarlet  _ told him _ that it’s spicy. He processes the offer and the warning in his head, makes a cute expression with his chubby face, and then he nods his head. 

 

Scarlet holds the shirt in her hands close to her chest. “This is a bad idea, Ry.” He chuckles at her in that way that means ‘you may be right but I’m not going to listen anyway.’ She rolls her eyes. 

 

Shiro opens his mouth and Ryoma places the tiniest bit of wasabi on his tongue. It’s only a matter of seconds. He closes his mouth… and then he opens it again and hangs his tongue out of his mouth. 

 

“Are you alright, Shiro?” Ryoma asks. Shiro makes a whining noise… and then he shakes his head no. Scarlet throws the shirt in her hands at her husband.

 

“Go get him some milk. Now, please. I told you he wouldn’t like it!” 

 

Not a breath later Shiro starts to cry and Ryoma looks totally startled by it. Like Scarlet wasn’t telling him the whole time that this would happen. She scoffs and holds out her arms for her son. “Come here, baby,” She calls to him. He shakes his head again but he scoots around the table until he can settle down in her lap. She rubs his back gently and combs her fingers through the ends of his light hair. “It’s alright.” 

 

Ryoma comes back with a sippy cup filled with milk. He offers it to Shiro but he shakes his head and tucks himself into Scarlet’s arms. “Ha!” Scarlet laughs, and reaches out for the cup. Ryoma huffs and sets it in her hand. “It serves you right for giving that to him.” 

 

She holds it in front of Shiro again. “Here baby, drink this, it will take away the yucky taste.” 

 

Ryoma folds his arms and Shiro takes the drink. He sucks on it slowly and stays put in her lap… and then Ryoma shrugs. “I thought he would like it.” 

 

“No one likes that stuff,” Scarlet mumbles. “Especially not children.” But it’s not an argument. Ryoma settles down to resume eating and after a few moments Shiro scoots back to his spot to eat too. Scarlet resumes folding the laundry, and it’s gentle and calm. “Do you like wasabi, Shiro?” 

 

“No,” Shiro says definitively. Ryoma snorts. 

 

“He gets that from your side of the family.” 

 

Scarlet nods her head. “Mhm, the  _ normal _ side.”


End file.
